Unexpected Lovers
by kittynboots47834
Summary: Story about Kagome losing InuYasha at a very unexpected and lonely time in her life. Sesshy invites her to his house and learns some things and starts to wonder about a life with Sesshy, but is she still in love with InuYasha.
1. Unexpected Lovers

Unexpected Lovers

By Olivia Herron

_I can't tell you what I felt that day, but it wasn't what someone would call a normal feeling. I wanted so much and in a way I wanted something very small too. I loved InuYasha more then anything. His eyes. His hair. Everything about him was so perfect. But the day that he died was so hurtful and unthought of. I didn't know what was coming, I was unprepared. When he died, I felt my heart rip apart into a thousand pieces. He was the only thing sustaining me from not taking my life. I loved him and there was nothing that nobody could do to stop me from loving who he was._

" Hey Kagome!" A voice shouted from behind me. I knew that voice from somewhere, but _Where?_ was the question that popped into my head. That voice belong to Sesshoumaru. " Are you going to stay after school to decorate for the dance to tonight or did you forget?" He said that in the nicest way that I have ever seen him do it. You have to take into consideration that Sesshy was the kinda guy that wouldn't be nice to you even if you were the nicest person to him. I think he felt sorry for me because I had lost someone close.

" Earth to Kagome!" I felt a nudge on my shoulder. " Hey is anyone there?"

" Yeah," I paused and looked into his eyes, " I'm here."

" Good because I wanted to invite you to my house over the weekend to show you something." He smiled, got onto his bike, and rode off into the blue sky. I didn't know what to take into consideration from the things that he had just said. Ever since InuYasha died, I have always thought to reincarnate him back. I know it is a dream, a fantasy, but maybe I could do it. Sometimes I do things that I don't even know I'm doing. One time I had lifted a pencil during the middle of class then dropped on some kid's head. That was the same day that I also called upon a falcon from somewhere and it came to me when I left the building. I can't really explain why these things happened, but Inu always told me that my powers were gifts and not a curse. He also told me thought I should believe in them and grow with them. The first time I heard him say that I didn't know what to do. I had never had anyone understand me like that before. I guess that's why I loved him.

So over the weekend I went to Sesshy's house. I was afraid to knock on the door because of what might happen. The door was white with a hand-crafted door handle. The handle, a dragon, was unique just like the house. I felt a different presence, a cold presence.

"Hello," a lady about 49 came onto the porch and smiled sweetly. " Oh, you must be Sesshy's friend that he was talking about early this week."

" Yeah!" I smiled sweetly and walked into the most gorgeous house that anyone could ever see. "Thank you for letting me come over."

I smiled once again and walked up the stairs to his room. I knocked on the door. The door opened and Sesshy grabbed me and turned me around slowly.

"Wow!" He looked at me with his eyes twinkling in the light. " You know most people don't come over to my house because everyone is scared of it."

Sesshy smiled and started to slowly kiss me. I couldn't stop him for one reason, he had something there inside him that reminded me of InuYasha. When we started to kiss, I felt a small flame and a spark of energy. I hadn't been kissed in so long that I forgot what it was like. Feeling his tongue enter my mouth, I let go and enter without even pushing him away. He stopped and looked at me.

"Whoa!" Sesshy stepped backwards and caught his breath. " I have never had anyone kiss me like that before."

I had started to cry for no reason. He took me into his arms and held me. For a second it felt really weird. Not being held in someone arms can take an effect on you. I knew maybe something else was going on. Maybe Sesshy did like me and I didn't know it, but now I did. When we went to Sasaki Elementary School together, we were best friends and I knew then he had a crush on me. I could see it in his eyes. As we went to middle school and the beginning of high school, I started to feel his little crush on me go away. Maybe me and Inu didn't belong together. Maybe Sesshy and me did belong together.

"Hey! It will be okay," he stopped and brushed the hair out of my face, " No one can hurt you now. I'm always going to be here to protect you. No matter what the consequences are."

" What did you want to show me?"

" I wanted to show you this book that I had found in the attic about 2 days ago." Sesshy had a different expression on his face. A serious one.

" What is it about?"

" It is about what happened when we were kids!"

Looking into his eyes, I noticed that there was confusion and struggle inside him. He felt lost and confused, an internal struggle for the answers that he has always wanted.

" I had started to read the first couple of pages and that's when I discovered what my family had kept from me for so long." Sesshy was definitely curious and confused about what this secret was.

" What is it?" Opening the first pages, I started to read. " Oh my gosh. It can't be!"


	2. Why He Is The One

What If He Is The One

By kittynboots47834

Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh!" I stopped dead in my tracks. The first couple of sentences read the following:

Today is December 12, 1989. It has been a wonderful day with the two grandchildren. I love to see the brothers play with each other, and not fight all the time over toys. Even though they are half-demons, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are the best grandchildren I have ever seen.

" What do your grandmother mean by "half-demon"? And you and Inuyasha were brothers!" Stopping for a second, I looked over. Sesshy had his head down and was ashamed of what I had found out. " So that is what you wanted to show me. You wanted to show me that you both were half-demons and brothers." I walked over slowly to the lost and wounded-like Sesshoumaru.

" Don't feel bad..."

" Don't feel bad! How could I not feel bad!" I could plainly tell that he was really ticked off. " I'm a freaking demon and related to InuYasha!"

" Half- demon." I stopped so that I wouldn't get my neck sliced open or something like that. "And anyway what is so wrong with being related to InuYasha."

" Half-demon. Demon. They are the same thing!" Quickly getting up, Sesshy had ran over to the door to make sure that no one was around, like his mother or father. " There is nothing wrong with being related to InuYasha. It's just that I never thought that I would be related to such a... I'm sorry Kagome." He took my face in his hands. Right then I felt very safe in that position. " I just thought that maybe you would understand."

I started to cry and explained everything to him. Before I had left to go home that night he handed over the book.

" I want you to help me understand what I am and why me and InuYasha were split apart at child birth." Smiling at me, he kissed me. " Good night."

" Good night." I replied back. I had a feeling as if we were meant to be together, but still deep down in my heart, I still loved InuYasha and didn't want to let go of him.

The next morning I had got up and put on my clothes not realizing what the day was. Sunday. The last day that I had saw InuYasha. Feeling like I was going to cry a river, my cell phone rang.

" Hey Kagome!" It was my best friend Sango. " What happened last night? What did you talk about!"

" Nothing really happened last night. We just talked about things." Stopping to look at the clock, I realized that I needed to go.

" Come on something had to have happened."

" Hey Sango, I need to go. I have to be a church."

" Okay, I will let ya go. Ttyl."

Getting off of the bed, from where I was sitting, I saw that the book that Sesshy gave to me last night. _Well, I guess I will have to start and read it tonight. _I started to walk out the front door when I saw Sesshimoru walking down the side of the road.

" Kagome!" He ran over to me and gave me a hug. For some odd reason, I felt warm and secure. InuYasha was like that too, but this was different. " Hey after you go to church my mom and dad would like you to come to my house and meet the rest of my family. Maybe we could ask my grandmother about InuYasha."

" Sure! I will come over." I stopped and smiled. "Um, Sesshy, um..."

" What's wrong, Kagome?"

" I have started to somehow like you, but we have only been together once and that was last night. " He grabbed my hands and kissed them.

"Trust me. I have started to like you as well, but I don't know why."

" Neither do I. All I know is there something about you that is so warm and secure."

We started to get close to each other. _Maybe we are meant for each other._ As we approached each others face, our lips became locked together. Once again, I felt the spark start to kindle inside. There was rush of energy. He stopped and looked up at me. " I love Kagome."

" Sesshy, I love you ,too." We kissed again and this time there was more a rush then there was before. " Hey, I need to go. But I will come over!" I giggled for the first time in awhile.

" Can't wait to see ya!" He kissed me once again.

As I walked to church, my feeling inside were all messed up from what just happened. I didn't know if I loved Sesshimoru or InuYasha still. There are so many feelings put together that my stomach started to hurt.

Continuing to walk, I felt hands on my shoulders and a voice whispered into my ears, " Kagome, I love you!" I turned around and looked up and down the street and the sidewalk, but no one was there_. That voice sounded just like InuYasha, but he is dead. Isn't he? _As I walked down the sidewalk, I noticed that I had started to act differently. Maybe this love that I have for someone else is making me change.

It was 8:30 that night when I had received a phone call, probably from Sesshimoru. Before I had even picked up the phone, I knew that I forgot to go to his house.

" Hello!"

" Kagome, why didn't you come to my house?"

" I had forgot." I stopped and started to sob on the phone. " I'm sorry! I really am! Please forgive me."

" Hey, calm down. It's ok." Sesshimoru stopped for a second. " I forgive you. I could never get mad at the person I truly like."

I took in a deep breath and relaxed for a minute. _Maybe InuYasha wasn't right for me. Maybe Sesshy was the right one._

" Hey Sesshy, um, do you remember the murder case about InuYasha?"

" Yeah, I do. Why do ya need to know?"

" Something strange happened today.." I stopped. _Maybe I shouldn't tell him. He might think that I'm insane or something._ " Never mind."

" Hey, why don't ya tell me. It's not like..."

" Sesshy," Hearing my parents coming up the stairs, I had to stop talking to him, " My parents are coming and I have to go. Maybe you can come over to my house tomorrow and we can discuss this."

" Sure, I will be there."

" Thanks a lot Sesshy."

"Love ya!"

"Love ya too!"

I hung up the phone and sighed. At least he didn't bug me for the answer like InuYasha did, but sometimes that was a fun thing to do sometimes. Feeling sleepy, I laid down to go to sleep. Drifting away while looking out the window, I saw a figure. A figure with long white hair and puppy ears wearing red clothes, to blurry to see.

" InuYasha!" I cried out to him with my hand reaching out the window

The figure turned around and smiled. Lightening flashed into the sky and the figure was gone. That night I cried not knowing what to do. Why do I have to choose between people that I love.

" Kagome!" Muffled a little bit, I heard my mother yell at me at least four or five times. " Kagome! Get up or you are going to be late the to school!"

" All right! All right! Geesh! I'm getting up!"

" Oh! While you were asleep, a young man named Sesshimoru called. He wanted to know if you would call him."

" Thanks mom. Can you hand me the cellphone on my dresser please."

" Here you go."

" Thanks!"

As my mom walked down the stairs, I called Sesshy. Hoping he was there and had not left yet, I sat there with the phone on my right shoulder while combing my hair.

" Hello?"

" Hello, is Sesshy there?"

" That's me!"

" Hey! My mom said that you called me earlier! What did ya need?"

" I wanted to know if you needed a ride to school? If you don't mind going to school with me."

" Sure I will go."

" Remember last night you sad that you would tell me what happened after I saw you yesterday."

I had completely forgot about me going to tell him what happened.

" Yeah, I will tell you going to school. Sesshy, I have never felt this way for anyone like this..."

" Not even InuYasha?"

" No, for some reason I love you more. It's really weird." Stopping for a second, I thought about what I had just said. It felt weird.

" No. It's not weird. I guess we were made for each other and we weren't meant for anyone else."

I could tell from the way he was talking that he was never talked to or loved at all by anyone except by his parents. A guilt came over me because I took everything for granted which I knew I shouldn't do.

" I need to go. If I'm going with you to school, I have to get off the phone."

" Ok, I will let you go. Love ya."

" Love ya."

As I walked down the stairs, my heart clinched and I felt dizzy. Taking one more step down, I collapsed down the stairs. Everything went dark and went really cold.

Next Chapter

As Kagome falls into a state of unconsciousness, she realizes what happened with Sesshy and InuYasha. Approaching the house to get Kagome, Sesshy finds her laying at the bottom of the stairs, passed out. What will he do? What will Kagome find out about the two brothers?


	3. Noticing The Past And Remembering The Fu

Noticing The Past And Remembering The Future

By kittynboots47834

As I slept into a coma, I felt like I was floating. Lights of green and blue surrounded me. As I traveled farther down, a white grew bigger and brighter, consuming everything. It blinded me into a new world. It was calm here. The smell of the sea was there. A crisp wind blew in the air, causing my hair to blow into my face. This was different. As I started to walk toward two young boy's voices, I noticed the blue house on the hill in the distance. Walking steadily to the end of the grassy area, I found to young boys. Both around the age of 6 or 7. But as they turned around slowly to face me I realized who they were. My mouth opened wide from the shock. There sitting there was InuYasha and Sesshoumouru.

" InuYasha, will you hand me that small stick over there." Sesshy asked.

" No!" InuYasha grabbed the stick and started to run with it. As they started to play, a female voice called both of them. I watched them curiously. A pain went through my body. I felt something was going to go wrong. Running up to the house, the sky went black and lightening flashed. The house had an eery red glow. I ran over to te front porch, there lying on the ground was Sesshy and InuYasha. Unconscious. They had been knocked out. On the other side was their father and mother. Their mother grabbed something used it as a weapon. I was still confused about what I was seeing. _Is this a dream or a memory?_ As I started to watch closer, I saw InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru father changing to his demon form. A crowd of people started to run up the driveway. I watched in horror as the mob approached even closer. More frightening now then it was, I fainted again in this world only to wake up in the same spot I was standing. This time everything was peaceful. I walked up to the front porch on the house only to scream at the ghostly and gory sight. My eyes couldn't leave. My lungs stopped, so did my heart. Bodies. Blood. Weapons. Fire. I walked over to the two boys standing up. They must have awakened just before the fight started. But InuYasha and Sesshoumouru had changed. InuYasha's eyes were red with two purple stripes on both of his cheeks. His teeth had grown into fangs. I watched in horror as he lifted his hands in the air and screeched. The screech was horrifying and unforgettable. I would never forget it. As InuYasha screeched the lights around me changed.

_Change Of Perspective _

_Sesshoumaru _

As I walked onto the porch, I felt the breeze blow back my hair. It was warm. As I knocked a couple of more times, I realized that no one was home. The wind got stronger as I started to walk down off of the porch. It felt as if it was inviting me to the house. Like there was something wrong. Walking over to the window, I looked in. Only to see Kagome passed out onto the floor. _How do I get in?_ I ran back up to the door. Strangely it was unlocked. If it was unlocked, why was a knocking. I ran into the living room to where the staircase was at. Grabbing Kagome, she gave me shivers that I have never in my life felt before. Her body was cold, but in a sense, still warm. It was strange in my opinion. I held her in my arms.

" Kagome?" I kept talking to her maybe she would wake up. " Kagome!" I was starting to lose hope. _Was she going to wake up?_ I felt the little warmness she had start to fade. I was nervous not knowing what to do. My frustration and sadness started to kick in. But anger also played a role in my emotions and how I felt.

" Kagome! You dumb bitch! Wake up! You never quit in you fucking life now wake up!" I started to cry. " Please don't leave me! I love you"

_Change Of Perspective_

_Kagome_

The lights wisped around me like fire. _Was I returning?_ I felt a presence grab me and start to pull me back. As I turned around, InuYasha was standing there with his head hanging down. As he looked up at me, I saw his bloody tears roll down his face. I turned toward the light.

" Kagome!" I heard a familiar voice. " Kagome!" I opened my eyes to see Sesshoumaru holding me in his arms, crying.

" Please don't do that again." His tears rolling down his face, glittering from the light outside. " I thought that I had lost you."

" I would never leave you. I love you to much." With what I had said, we kissed. It lit a spark inside me. A brighter one that InuYasha could never have done.

AN: How did ya guys like it...crappy? MOOWAHAHA! Sorry it took so long to update! Working on other stories...well I have to go... Thanks for the support! Kitty


End file.
